Japan a Go Go
by RoseGAL
Summary: Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi go on a week-long trip to Osaka, Japan for a spring vacation. Some funny things also happen along the way!
1. Japan, Here We Come!

**Rocko's Modern Life is not my property. The show and its characters belong to Joe Murray and Nickelodeon. **

**Ai from the Animal Crossing movie is not my property either. She belongs to Toho Company in association with Nintendo. Zukin and Hiroshi, Ai's siblings, are my property though.**

* * *

Japan a Go Go

Chapter 1: Japan, Here We Come!

It was a nice sunny day in O-Town, it was near the end of February and it was a few days before spring vacation. Rocko was reading his newspaper while Heffer and Filburt were playing Mascot Killer.

"I win, I win!" cheered Heffer.

"You always win, Heffer," groaned Filburt. "I rarely win this game."

"It's just a game, Filburt," said Rocko. "You might win sometime."

Just then, Rocko's cellphone started ringing. Rocko got it out and answered it.

"Hello?" answered Rocko.

"Hi, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai. "It's me, Ai. You know my original home place, Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Me, Zukin and Hiroshi are going on vacation there in Osaka, our original home place. Do you, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan fancy coming?"

"Sure, Ai. I'll just ask Heffer and Filburt."

Rocko turned to Heffer and Filburt.

"Heffer, Filburt, Ai's going on vacation to Osaka, Japan with Zukin and Hiroshi," said Rocko. "Do you two want to come with me to the vacation?"

"Sure!" replied Heffer.

"Okay," Filburt answered also.

"They said yes," Rocko reminded to Ai through his cellphone.

"Good," said Ai. "Me, Zukin and Hiroshi have just started packing."

"Okay," said Rocko. "We'll book for the vacation."

"Okay. Sayonara."

"Bye."

Rocko and Ai both hang up. Then, Rocko put his cellphone away.

"What are you two going to bring?" asked Rocko.

"I'm going to bring my PlayStation 2!" giggled Heffer.

"And I'm going to bring my Toad plush!" grinned Filburt. "Are you bringing anything, Rocko?"

"Well, I'm going to bring my GameBoy," answered Rocko. "Let's get ready, guys. We're going to Japan."

"Yeah!" hollered Heffer and Filburt.

* * *

A few days later at O-Town International Airport, it was 4:25 am and Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were waiting for the plane to Japan. Heffer and Filburt were starting to get bored.

"Rocko, how long has it been since we got there?" wondered Heffer.

"Half an hour," replied Rocko.

"When will we get on the plane?" a bored Filburt questioned.

"When the person says we have to," answered Rocko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were also waiting (weird time for the siblings to be awake, right?). But unlike Heffer and Filburt, Zukin and Hiroshi were excited.

"I can't wait to get on that plane!" giggled Zukin.

"Me neither!" agreed Hiroshi.

"We might get on the plane soon or later," said Ai. "Don't worry."

"We're not worrying!" said Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Attention, everyone. Japan Airlines Flight 696 to Okayama, Japan is now boarding through Gate 4," announced a woman on the PA. "Everyone has half an hour to board the flight. Thank you and enjoy your flights." (Note: The reason the main characters in this story are taking the flight to Okayama instead of Osaka is because the following flights to Osaka were in the afternoon and by the time they'd arrive, it would be night-time in Japan. Therefore, they decided the Okayama flight would give them more time to get used to Osaka)

"Yay!" cheered Zukin and Hiroshi. "Come on!"

The siblings walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have also heard the announcement.

"Finally!" cheered Heffer and Filburt.

Heffer and Filburt ran off but Rocko brought them back by their clothes as they kept their running positions. Heffer and Filburt saw what he was doing so they got out their own pairs of scissors and snipped a bit of their clothing off then ran off again. Rocko then brought them back again, this time by their tails.

"Not so fast, guys," said Rocko. "You two have to wait for me, you know."

"Alright," sighed Heffer and Filburt.

The three guys walked off together.

* * *

On the plane, everyone was seated. They were doing random stuff to pass the time.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," the captain said over the intercom. "Japan Airlines Flight 696 is about to take off O-Town Airport. I'd like to remind everyone to take their seats and put on their seatbelts while we take off. Thank you and enjoy the flight."

The passengers agreed to the captain's instructions.

"This is it," Hiroshi cheered. "We're leaving for the place where we were born and raised."

A few minutes later, the plane finally took off for Japan.

* * *

Later, Zukin was listening to "Love & Joy" by Yuki Kimura on earphones.

"Onee-chan," said Ai.

But Zukin just kept listening to the song.

"Onee-chan," Ai tried to remind again.

Just then, the song ended. Zukin turned around and saw Ai looking at her.

"You need to say something?" wondered Zukin.

"Yeah," replied Ai. "How long have you been listening to that song?"

"A long time, maybe," replied Zukin.

"Have you thought about picking a different song?" wondered Ai.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick one now," said Zukin.

Zukin picked "Love Shine" by Riyu Kosaka and started listening to it.

"Onee-chan, I'm thirsty," Hiroshi said to Ai.

"What drink do you want?" asked Ai.

"Water," replied Hiroshi.

Ai pressed the service button and within moments, a female flight attendant appeared.

"My brother's thirsty," explained Ai. "Can you get him a drink of water please?"

"Sure, I'll bring the cart," said the flight attendant as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heffer and Filburt had just finished watching an episode of SpringBoob SquirePin (guess where I got that from!). Rocko wasn't here since he went to use the toilet.

"That was the best episode of SpringBoob SquirePin ever!" cheered Heffer.

"I know!" agreed Filburt. "I loved the part where SpringBoob and Patback got Tortellini stung by bees!"

"I loved that part too!" Heffer giggled. Then he suddenly felt an urge. "I need to take a whiz. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," reminded Filburt.

Heffer got out of his seat, walked up to a line of bathroom stalls and opened one. Suddenly, he got this surprise: he saw Rocko on the toilet, reading a newspaper! That was when "Me ga Au Toki" (The Moment Our Eyes Met) by Asami Imai (Chihaya Kisaragi from the Japanese video game, The Idolmaster) played.

_Me to me ga au shunkan suki da to kidzuita (The moment our eyes met, I realized how much I liked it)_

"_Anata wa ima donna kimochi de iru no?" ("How are you feeling right now?")_

_Modorenai futari da to wakatteiru kedo (I know we cannot get back together)_

_Sukoshi dake konomama hitomi sorasanaide (But only slightly, don't avert your eyes)_

While the song played, Rocko and Heffer stared at each other in dramatic anime fashion for a long time. Even the passengers, including Filburt, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi, and the flight attendants looked shocked. To make things funnier, Hiroshi, who was drinking his cup of water, did a spit-take when he saw the shocking scene. Then, just as the chorus ended, Heffer noticed a pair of Japanese brother-sister twins playing the song on a music player! They were both 16-year-old crossbreeds between light brown cats and humans who had black hair, brown eyes, and wore yellow shirts, pairs of overalls (blue for the boy and red for the girl) and white trainers.

"Hey, will you mind your own business with that song?" Heffer yelled. "And you're not supposed to have that music thing on the plane!"

"Sorry!" said the twins, as they turned off the song and ran off.

Heffer heard someone clear his throat. He turned around to see Rocko pointing to the door.

"Oh, right," Heffer chuckled embarrassingly.

Heffer closed the door then heard Rocko locking it. Later, he heard the toilet flush. Then Rocko unlocked the door and came out, holding his newspaper.

"Here you go, Heffer," said Rocko.

"Thanks," said Heffer.

Heffer went in the stall and locked the door.

* * *

Later on, every passenger was doing random stuff on the plane like watching shows, listening to music, etc.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," the captain announced over the intercom. "We're about to experience some turbulence. I'd like to remind everyone to immediately take their seats and fasten their seatbelts. Thank you and enjoy the flight."

The passengers quickly took their seats (the ones who weren't in their seats) and put their seatbelts on.

"Oh, I don't like turbulence," Filburt whimpered. "They might make me feel airsick."

"It might a quick one, don't worry," assured Rocko.

The plane was suddenly hit by turbulence, shaking up and down.

"Uwaaa, this is fun!" cheered Zukin.

"I know!" agreed Hiroshi.

The turbulence disappeared. Predictably, Filburt was suddenly unwell.

"I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous…" groaned Filburt.

"Okay, I'll get you an airsickness bag," reminded Rocko.

Rocko pushed the service button and a male flight attendant appeared near the guys.

"Can you get an airsickness bag for our friend here please?" Rocko requested. "He's not feeling very well."

"Don't worry, sir," said the flight attendant. "I'll fetch one quickly."

The flight attendant walked off. Then he came back with an airsickness bag and gave it to Filburt.

"Here you go, sir," said the flight attendant.

"Thank you," Filburt answered sickly.

The flight attendant then left.

"Just use it if you're gonna be sick," reminded Rocko.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," said the captain over the intercom. "We're going to experience some more turbulence. I'd like everyone to remain seated and their seatbelts remained fastened for a little longer. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

The plane hit turbulence again. Filburt was now ready to spew.

"I'm gonna be sick," said Filburt.

Filburt suddenly threw up into the airsickness bag.

"You okay?" wondered Rocko.

Filburt shook his head.

"Do you want another bag just in case?" Rocko asked again.

Filburt nodded. So Rocko did the same thing he did before. When some passengers were tired out, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, got the first chapter done! I'll get the second chapter done!**


	2. We're Here!

Chapter 2: We're Here!

The next day at 7:29 am Japanese time, the plane landed at Okayama Airport in Kita, Okayama, Japan. Inside, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were walking to the reception, having just got off the plane. They had their suitcases with them.

"I'm looking forward to spending a week-long vacation in Japan," said Rocko.

"Me too!" Heffer giggled. "I haven't been there before."

The trio got to the reception.

"Excuse me, but we've come here to spend a week-long vacation in Yodogawa, Osaka," explained Rocko.

The worker tapped another one's shoulder.

"Renchuu no eigo wo hanasu (Those guys speak English)," explained the worker.

"How may I help you three?" the English-speaking worker said.

"We've come here for a week-long vacation in Yodogawa, Osaka," replied Rocko.

"Okay, follow me," said the worker.

They all walked off together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi, who also had their suitcases, were walking to the reception as well.

"This is going to be so exciting!" cheered Zukin. "I wonder when we'll meet our parents again in Osaka. Well, your father's my stepfather."

"I think when we have the chance too," answered Ai.

Once they walked up to the reception, Ai explained to the worker in Japanese that she and her siblings have come here for a week-long vacation in Yodogawa, Osaka. Then they all walked off together.

* * *

Later at Okayama Station, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were waiting for their train. They were going to ride to Osaka through the Sanyo Shinkansen line on a bullet train. The type of bullet train they were going to ride was the Nozomi Shinkansen, which is the fastest bullet train in Japan. The three boys had been waiting for quite a while.

"I heard bullet trains go reeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllly fast," said Heffer.

"I know, especially the one that we're going to go on," said Rocko. "It'll be quite like being whisked on an adventure."

"What if it makes me feel nauseous?" wondered Filburt.

"If you haven't eaten, then you'll be fine," explained Rocko.

"Oh," said Filburt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were also having a conversation. They were on the same platform as Rocko, Heffer and Filburt and were going to use the same train the adult trio were going to use.

"I can't wait to go on those bullet trains again!" hollered Zukin. "I think it's been about nearly two years since we last went on one!"

"I know," said Ai.

"I love the way they go really fast!" giggled Hiroshi.

Just then, the train arrived.

"It's here!" grinned Zukin.

"Time to get on the train," said Ai.

The siblings went on the train.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt also saw the train arriving.

"Woohoo, there's our train!" Heffer cheered.

"We're coming, Osaka!" Filburt hollered.

Heffer and Filburt began running towards the train but Rocko grabbed them back by their tails.

"Guys, you have to wait for me, you know," Rocko reminded.

"Aw, come on!" groaned Heffer. "This is just like at the airport when our flight started boarding!"

"I'm only doing this so you won't leave me behind, got it?" Rocko said.

"We get it," Heffer and Filburt sighed.

The men all went on the train.

* * *

Later, everyone was on the train. Zukin looked around and saw Heffer sitting in another seat.

"Hey, I can see Heffer-chan!" said Zukin happily.

Zukin started waving non-stop. Meanwhile, Heffer was also looking around when he saw Zukin waving to him. He waved to her back.

"Heffer, who are you waving to?" asked Rocko. "You know it's rude to wave to people you don't know."

"I'm just waving to Zukin," replied Heffer.

The train started to move.

"Here we go!" cheered Heffer.

A few minutes later, the train was moving really fast. In fact, it was going so fast it looked like everyone was being whisked away like Rocko had explained earlier.

"Woah, look how fast this bullet train is going!" said Filburt.

"I know, kind of creepy, eh?" said Rocko.

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were enjoying the ride. However, it was Zukin and Hiroshi who were enjoying it the most because of the train's speed.

"Wheeeee!" cheered Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Do you mind if you be a bit quieter?" said Ai. "We don't want the passengers to be disturbed."

Zukin and Hiroshi nodded in agreement then started saying "whee" much more quieter.

* * *

Later on, Rocko was playing Pac-Man on his GameBoy while Heffer watched. If you're wondering what Filburt is doing, he'd just went to use the toilet.

"Come on, Rocko! Come on, Rocko!" Heffer said.

But Rocko got caught by one of the ghosts and got a Game Over.

"D'oh! Another Game Over!" said Rocko.

"You can always try again," said Heffer. He then felt an urge. "Actually, can you do that when I get back? I really need to pee!"

Heffer got out of his seat and walked up to the bathroom door. But when he pressed the open button, guess what he saw when the door opened? You guessed it! Filburt on the toilet! The song, "Me ga Au Toki" played again. Heffer and Filburt stared at each other the same way Heffer and Rocko did in the previous chapter. Even every passenger and train attendant on the train were shocked. During the chorus, Filburt grew angry. After it ended, the same twins from the previous chapter were revealed to be playing the song on their music player again!

"Hey, will you just leave me alone?!" shouted Heffer.

"We're sorry but we were just trying to-" the boy began before he got cut off.

"I don't care! Don't try!" Heffer growled. "Just leave me alone and clear off, okay?! Go now!"

The twins went away.

"Thank you!" Heffer called angrily.

"Uh, Heffer, a little privacy please?!" Filburt reminded.

Heffer pressed the close button and the door closed then Filburt locked it. Later, the toilet was heard flushing then Filburt unlocked the door and came out.

"All yours," said Filburt.

Heffer went in, closed the door and locked it. Filburt went back to his seat.

"I can't believe Heffer walked in on me as well!" said Filburt.

"I know," agreed Rocko. "I felt a bit humiliated when he did it to me."

* * *

Much later, after approximately 44 minutes, the train stopped on the Sanyo Shinkansen line at Shin-Osaka Station in Yodogawa, Osaka. Everyone got off. Hiroshi walked up to Rocko.

"Nee, Rocko-chan," said Hiroshi. "On the airplane, when Heffer walked in on you using the toilet, I actually spat out my drink in shock."

"My goodness," said Rocko. "I have to admit, it was very shocking when I was walked in on."

* * *

Later at the hotel, Rocko and Heffer were about to unpack. Everyone in the room was barefooted since in Japanese culture, people must take their shoes off when entering a house or a hotel room.

"I think this is going to be the best vacation ever, don't you think, Rock?" said Heffer.

"It sure is," answered Rocko.

Just then, they heard sobbing. They then noticed that the sound was coming from…Filburt.

"Filburt? You're not homesick, are you?" wondered Rocko, walking up to Filburt.

"A bit but it's not that," replied Filburt, crying.

"What is it?" questioned Rocko.

"I lost my Toad plush," Filburt wept.

"Oh, Filburt," said Rocko. "When did you last see it?"

"I put it in my suitcase," said Filburt. "And I just checked it and now it's gone."

Filburt cried more as Rocko gently patted his back.

"What's wrong with Filburt?" asked Heffer.

"He lost his Toad plush," replied Rocko.

"Oh no," gasped Heffer. "Don't worry Filburt. We'll find it."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt started searching for the toy. Just then, Rocko found a surprising discovery.

"Filburt, your toy's in _my_ suitcase," said Rocko, taking out Filburt's Toad plush from his own suitcase.

"How did it get there?" wondered Filburt.

"You must have put it in mine without realizing," answered Rocko, giving the toy to Filburt.

"Thanks, Rocko," smiled Filburt, no longer crying.

"You're welcome," Rocko smiled back.

* * *

**Silly putting your items in your friend's suitcase, isn't it? Anyway, chapter 3 will be posted soon!**


	3. Dancing, Vegetable Juice and Toilets

Chapter 3: Dancing, Vegetable Juice and Toilets

"I want to use that computer first!" exclaimed Heffer.

"No, I do!" whined Filburt.

"Guys, stop," said Rocko. "Why don't you two share the computer at the same time?"

"Good idea, Rock!" grinned Heffer.

Heffer turned on the computer. A while later, he and Filburt were surfing the internet.

"Guys, I'm just gonna take a shower," reminded Rocko. "Will you two be okay for a moment?"

Heffer and Filburt nodded. Then Rocko put the hotel room's bathroom slippers on and went into the bathroom. After that, the shower was heard turning on.

"Hey Heffer, you know that Get Down song?" said Filburt.

"What's that?" wondered Heffer.

"Don't you know? That Japanese song called Promise," Filburt told.

"Oh yeah, that!" Heffer realized.

"Why don't we show the dance to Rocko when he comes out the shower?" said Filburt.

"Good idea!" snickered Heffer. "But we'll have to find the right one."

Heffer and Filburt searched for every song called Promise. Then they came across one.

"Is this the one?" wondered Filburt.

Filburt played the song. A few seconds later, "Promise" by Kohmi Hirose played.

"That's the one!" said Heffer. "Let's wait for Rocko."

Later, Rocko came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and the bathroom slippers taken off.

"Have you two been good?" questioned Rocko.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Heffer. "Can you get your camera out?"

"Why?" wondered Rocko.

"There's this Japanese song and we want to show you a dance to a bit of it," answered Heffer.

"Okay," said Rocko, getting his camera out. "Here goes."

Rocko pressed record on his camera. Heffer pressed play on the song. Then…

_Get down!_

_Yureru mawaru fureru setsunai kimochi (A shaking, turning, touching, wistful feeling)_

_Futari de issho ni nemuru Winter Land (We sleep together in Winter Land)_

_Anata dake mitsumete, watashi dake mitsumete (I look at you, you stare at me)_

_Asu wo chigau (Tomorrow's different)_

Heffer and Filburt started doing the famous Get Down dance once the music started. Rocko, who was recording this, made a shocked anime face as he sweat-dropped at the same time.

_Gyutto dakare moeru koigokoro (Our tight embrace makes our romance burn)_

_Hageshiku maichiru yuki ni tsutsumarete (The violently dancing snow shrouds us)_

_Eien ni aishiteru, kyou yori aishiteru (I love you forever, I love you more today)_

_Zutto Eternal Love! (Forever Eternal Love!)_

Once the song ended, Heffer and Filburt bowed. A really shocked Rocko stopped recording then…his towel fell down!

"Oh my…!" Heffer gasped with amusement, before he and Filburt started stifling their laughter.

Rocko looked down and saw what happened. He put his camera down, pulled his towel back up and blushed with embarrassment.

"I can't believe your towel fell down!" Filburt giggled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can either of you get that?" said Rocko, getting his clothes and walking into the bathroom with the bathroom slippers put on again. "I need to put some clothes on."

Heffer went over to the door and opened it to see Zukin.

"Hi, Zukin!" greeted Heffer.

"Nee, Heffer-chan!" Zukin greeted back. "I just heard music coming from your room."

"Oh that. Me and Filburt were showing Rocko that Get Down dance to this Japanese song called Promise," explained Heffer.

"By Kohmi Hirose! I love that song!" cheered Zukin.

"But the funny part was after Rocko stopped recording with his camera, he was so shocked his towel fell down because he had a shower earlier on!" Heffer laughed.

Heffer and Zukin double over with laughter. Filburt, who has heard the conversation, laughed as well in the background.

"Are you going anywhere today?" asked Heffer, once he stopped laughing.

"Me, Ai and Hiroshi are going to a market to buy some snacks and drinks," replied Zukin. "What about you?"

"We're gonna go to a shop too," answered Heffer. "And we're going to eat at the restaurant below us tonight."

"Cool!" smiled Zukin. "I better get going now."

"Later, Zukester!" called Heffer.

Zukin left as Heffer went back in the room.

* * *

Later, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were at a market.

"Okay, so we're getting some snacks first," said Ai.

While looking with her siblings, Zukin saw some drink bottles. They were labelled "Hatsune Miku no Yasai JUUSU" (Miku Hatsune's Vegetable Juice) in Japanese writing and they had pictures of Miku Hatsune next to the logo. The green ones were pear, cucumber and cabbage, the red ones were tomato, carrot and beetroot, the yellow ones were potato, corn and banana and the purple ones were turnip, grape and eggplant. She picked up a green bottle and brought it to Ai and Hiroshi.

"Nee, nee!" exclaimed Zukin. "I want this bottle of yasai juice!"

"Are you sure?" wondered Ai.

Zukin nodded.

"Well, okay," said Ai. "You can get a few different-flavoured bottles."

"Yatta!" cheered Zukin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were also shopping but in a different shop.

"So, what are we getting?" wondered Rocko.

"Let's get some souvenirs!" answered Heffer.

"Like what?" said Rocko.

"Something related to Jaws!" cheered Heffer.

Since he really hated sharks, Filburt let out a very loud scream of terror. Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Sorry, just thought of a scary moment I had," chuckled Filburt.

Everyone continued what they were doing.

"Heffer, you know Filburt hates sharks!" muttered Rocko.

"Sorry," said Heffer.

"We'll get the souvenirs later," said Rocko. "Let's get some food and drinks first."

The trio searched. Just then, Heffer saw many different-flavoured bottles of Miku Hatsune's Vegetable Juice.

"Ooooh!" giggled Heffer. "Vegetable juice! I like the girl on the label!"

Heffer's mouth watered. He loved eating as well as drinking and he wanted vegetable juice now! He picked up a yellow bottle and brought it to Rocko and Filburt (yellow's my favourite colour!).

"Rocko, Filburt, look what I've got!" hollered Heffer, showing Rocko and Filburt the bottle.

"A bottle of vegetable juice?" said Rocko.

"Yeah!" giggled Heffer. "Can we get a few bottles?"

"Alright, but don't get the ones with carrots in it because you know how much I'm allergic to them," said Rocko.

"Okay," said Heffer.

* * *

Later, back at the hotel, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went inside their room with the shopping. Rocko put the food and drinks into the fridge.

"Okay, what flavour vegetable juice do you want?" asked Rocko.

"Yellow," answered Heffer.

"Green," Filburt also answered.

"I'll have purple," said Rocko.

Rocko got out the green, yellow and purple bottles from the fridge and poured each flavour into three different cups. Then, he, Heffer and Filburt drank their drinks.

"That was delicious," smiled Rocko.

"I know, it was good!" giggled Heffer.

"I think green's my favourite flavour now," grinned Filburt.

"Let's watch some TV," said Rocko.

"Yeah!" cheered Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went over to the TV. Rocko turned it on then they watched some programmes together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were drinking their glasses of vegetable juice. Zukin had the green flavour, Ai had the red while Hiroshi had yellow.

"This flavoured juice was like so oishii (delicious)!" Zukin squealed with delight.

"Mine too!" smiled Hiroshi.

"I think red's my favourite flavour now," said Ai.

"I want another drink of yasai juice!" squeaked Zukin.

"Maybe later, onee-chan," said Ai.

"Awwww!" whined Zukin. "Matte (Wait)! There might be a song about yasai juice! I'll search for it on the internet!"

Zukin went over to the computer and searched for the song. Then she played of the songs. It played "PoPiPo" by Miku Hatsune.

"Here's one!" giggled Zukin. "It's called 'PoPiPo'! I'm downloading this song to my MP3 player!"

So Zukin did that.

"Can I have another drink of yasai juice?" asked Zukin.

"Well, I suppose so," said Ai.

"Yatta!" cheered Zukin.

* * *

Later in the early evening, Rocko was watching a video of Heffer and Filburt doing the Get Down dance on his camera. He was laughing a bit since he now thought it was funny.

"Are you watching our dance?" wondered Heffer, as he and Filburt came up to Rocko.

"Yes," replied Rocko. "I think it's funny now. What you two did was bonza."

"Thanks, Rocko," Heffer and Filburt giggled.

"Oh, look at the time!" gasped Rocko. "We should be getting to the restaurant now!"

"You're right," said Heffer. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at the restaurant. They were finding out what to have from the menu.

"So, what do you two want to have?" questioned Rocko.

"I want ramen," answered Heffer.

"And I want soba," Filburt also answered.

"I'll have sushi," said Rocko.

When the waiter arrived, the trio placed their orders. Much later, he came back with the food they wanted and the three boys started eating.

"I wonder how Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi are doing," said Rocko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zukin was having another drink of vegetable juice.

"This is the fourth drink of vegetable juice you've had today," said Ai. "Don't you want to save some until tomorrow?"

"All right," sighed Zukin sadly before becoming happy again. "Nee, utaitai yo (Hey, I want to sing)!"

"Okay, go ahead," said Ai.

"It's called 'PoPiPo' by Miku Hatsune!" cheered Zukin.

Zukin pressed play on the song on the computer.

_[Song: PoPiPo by Miku Hatsune (Cover by Zukin Futaba)]_

_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo [repeat 4 times]_

_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPi…_

_CHIISU! (Cheese!)_

"Sorry if that was a bit loud but it's part of the song!" Zukin smiled.

"It's okay," said Ai.

_Saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai JUUSU (Do you like to drink now? Vegetable juice)_

_Watashi ga kimeta, ima kimeta (I've decided, decided now)_

_Dakara nonde watashi no yasai JUUSU (That you'll drink my vegetable juice)_

_Kakaku wa nihyaku en (The price is 200 yen)_

_Soiya soiya!_

_Dosse dosse!_

"I love this song!" giggled Zukin.

_Soiya soiya!_

_Dosse dosse!_

_Maroyaka yasai JUUSU, fuwafuwa yasai JUUSU (Mellow vegetable juice, fluffy vegetable juice)_

_Ichiban osusume nano wa midori no JUUSU (The green juice is what I recommend the most)_

_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo_

_BEJITABURU na… (Vegetables are…)_

_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo_

_Seimei afureta… (Full of life…)_

_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo_

_Anata mo ima… (And now you…)_

_PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo, PoPiPoPiPo PoPiPo_

_Yasai JUUSU ga suki ni naru (You'll love vegetable juice)_

_[End of song] _(I was actually listening to "PoPiPo" while I was writing the part with Zukin covering the song!)

"What did you think?" questioned Zukin.

Ai and Hiroshi clapped.

"That was very good," smiled Ai.

"That was cool!" cheered Hiroshi.

"Arigato! Arigato!" giggled Zukin.

Zukin suddenly felt the urge to pee and clung her legs together. She realised she had to go now!

"Oh, all that yasai juice has like made my bladder so full!" Zukin said, desperately. "Sumimasen (Excuse me)!"

Zukin put the bathroom slippers on and rushed at high speed into the bathroom as she clutched her bladder over her pinafore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have just finished eating.

"That was the best meal ever," said Rocko.

"You can say that again, Rocko!" grinned Heffer.

"Yeah!" smiled Filburt.

Suddenly, Rocko felt the urge to use the toilet. But it wasn't number one...it was number two.

"Guys, is it okay if you stay here for a moment?" said Rocko, putting his hand over the bottom of his stomach, where his slight cramps were located. "I need to use the restroom."

"Okay," said Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko got up from his seat and walked into the mens' room. When he entered it, he saw that there were small signs on all the stall doors: the first two said youshiki (Western-style) and had signs of the toilets he knew while the other three said washiki (Japanese-style) and had signs of a certain type of toilet he didn't quite recognize. Noticing the Japanese-style toilet sign, Rocko became curious and decided to go to the third stall to see what the toilet looked like. Once he opened the door to it, he saw a toilet in its place that he hadn't seen before: a Japanese squat toilet situated to the floor.

"That toilet looks different," thought Rocko. "How do I use it?"

Rocko saw some instructions on the stall wall. Once he read them, he knew exactly what to do.

"Ah, I see, I squat over it," said Rocko.

Suddenly, Rocko felt his bottom get more uncomfortable. He knew he needed to go now or else he would go in his underpants.

"I better go now. I can't wait much longer," said Rocko, rubbing his behind.

Rocko closed the stall door but forgot to lock the door in the process, which would soon mean dire consequences. Regardless of that, he went over to the squat toilet, carefully stood over it, lifted and folded up the bottom of his shirt, pulled his underpants down to his knees, held the balance bar and slowly squatted. Once he knew he was completely situated over the toilet, he then proceeded to do his business. He silently inhaled as he started making a poop expression on his face. Just then, outside the stall, Heffer entered the bathroom.

"I've heard there are Japanese squat toilets," thought Heffer quietly. "I'll see what style those toilets are."

Back in the stall, as Heffer spoke, Rocko had just exhaled and made a surprised expression at the familiar voice.

_Is that Heffer?_ Rocko thought.

Rocko was very lucky the squat toilet was facing sideways towards the stall wall rather than the front towards the bathroom wall. And he was also lucky the door opened inwards and covered his behind. Nevertheless, the wallaby shrugged the voice off then went back to what he was doing. Outside, Heffer opened the first stall. The toilet was a sitting one.

"Western," said Heffer.

Heffer then opened the second stall. The toilet was also a sitting one.

"Western," said Heffer.

Heffer proceeded to open the third stall. The toilet was a squatting one…being used by Rocko!

"Rocko?!" exclaimed Heffer.

Rocko suddenly recognized the voice and then, he noticed Heffer walking in on him…again! And "Me ga Au Toki" played…again as he and Heffer stared at each other dramatically anime-style…again. After the chorus, Heffer noticed that the twins are playing the song on their music player…again!

"Hey, what the heck do you think you two are doing?!" Heffer snapped as the twins stopped their music player.

"We're just playing our favourite song whenever something embarrassing happens to you," replied the girl. "It's from a video game."

"Well, I don't want to listen to a video game song, especially not in the bathroom!" Heffer yelled. "Now get out! Go on, get out the pair of you! Especially you, young lady! You shouldn't be in the mens' room unless it's an emergency!"

The twins left…again as Heffer closed the door for Rocko's stall. While his friend was still using the toilet, he decided to relieve himself too. So he went over to a nearby urinal and used it. While peeing, he heard Rocko sighing with relief. When Heffer was done, he flushed the urinal and went over to one of the sinks to wash his hands. At the same time, he heard the toilet flush and Rocko came out of the stall.

"Heffer, I thought you were going to wait for me," said Rocko as he washed his hands at one of the sinks. "You just walked in on me again."

"I was but I needed to go to the bathroom too," said Heffer as he finished washing his hands and went over to one of the hair dryers to dry his hands. "But I decided to see what type of toilets they have since toilets are different in Japan."

"Well, try not to do it again, will you?" said Rocko as he also finished washing his hands and went over to a hair dryer to dry his hands. "You don't want that song to play again, do you?"

"No," said Heffer as the two finished drying their hands and started to leave the bathroom. "All I want is a nice, relaxing vacation and all I get are those perverts playing that song wherever I go."

Suddenly, the twins reappeared unexpectedly.

"WE HEARD THAT!" the twins screamed angrily.

Then guess what happened? The girl kicked Heffer in the groin! Then the twins left. Heffer opened his mouth to scream in pain but Rocko covered it. Then they went back in the restaurant area and they walked up to Filburt.

"What happened?" wondered Filburt.

"He got kicked in the 'you-know-what'," answered Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all went upstairs. When they got to their room, Rocko uncovered Heffer's mouth. Then Heffer proceeded to let out a very loud scream that was heard from outside, making every bird fly out of every tree. Then he fell on the floor, clutching his groin and started crying his eyes out.

"That hurt!" Heffer howled in pain.

"Now that wasn't very nice of what that girl did," said Rocko. "You lie down on the bed, okay?"

Heffer did as he was told.

"Rocko-chan!" Zukin's voice trilled. "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your friend by coming in anyway!"

Zukin knocked down the door with a battering ram (I think you people will know where I got that from!). She gasped and dropped it when she saw Heffer lying on his bed, whining.

"What happened to Heffer-chan?!" squeaked Zukin frantically.

"A girl in her mid-teens kicked him in the place you don't want to know," replied Rocko.

"OMG! Heffer-chan, you poor thing!" gasped Zukin. "Are you okay?!"

"Not really," Heffer winced.

"Will he like be okay?" Zukin asked Rocko.

"Yes, he will," replied Rocko. "The girl who kicked Heffer and a boy, who's possibly her brother, have been playing a song from a video game on a music player whenever Heffer did something embarrassing."

"Woah!" exclaimed Zukin. "So shocking! I better be going back to my room now! Later!"

Zukin left the room.

* * *

Later, it was bedtime. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were in their beds.

"What a day," said Rocko. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither," said Heffer. "I think the best part of today was when Filburt and I showed you the Get Down dance with you recording it. But it was most definitely a hoot when your towel fell down!"

Heffer and Filburt both giggled.

"Very embarrassing for me," said Rocko.

"I thought it was really painful when that girl kicked me in between my legs," said Heffer.

"I know," agreed Filburt. "I wouldn't want that happening to me."

"Me neither," said Rocko. "Well, nighty-night, guys."

"Good night, Rocko," said Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko turned off the light then he, Heffer and Filburt all fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were in their beds too.

"I had the best day ever!" giggled Zukin.

"Me too," said Ai.

"Same here," said Hiroshi.

"I loved it when I sung 'PoPiPo'!" smiled Zukin. "It's now my favourite Miku Hatsune song!"

"Good," said Ai. "Let's get some sleep. We need to be up and early tomorrow. Oyasumi (Goodnight)."

"Oyasumi," said Zukin and Hiroshi.

Ai turned off the light then she, Zukin and Hiroshi fell asleep.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning. Ai was asleep when she heard ruffling. She woke up, sat up and saw Zukin moving to 'PoPiPo' on her MP3 player using earphones.

"Onee-chan?" whispered Ai.

Ai tapped Zukin's shoulder. This made Zukin recoil.

"Imouto, don't scare me like that again," said Zukin, turning off her MP3 player and taking her earphones out. "You made me jump."

"Gomen, onee-chan," Ai apologized. "Why are you listening to music in the middle of the night?"

"I had a weird dream about dancing leeks so I decided to listen to some music on my MP3 player," explained Zukin.

"You need to get some sleep," said Ai. "You don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"Okay," said Zukin. "Oyasumi, imouto."

"Oyasumi, onee-chan," said Ai.

Ai and Zukin both fell asleep.

* * *

**LOL! A dream about dancing leeks! The fourth chapter will be posted fair and square!**


	4. Amusement Parks and Tsundere Cafés

**WARNING!: This chapter contains omorashi! Skip this chapter if you don't like omorashi!**

**I'm telling you all, you have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Amusement Parks and Tsundere Cafés

It was the next day. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were asleep in their beds. They were suddenly woken up by Zukin banging a frying pan with a wooden spoon.

"Time to get up! Time to get up!" cheered Zukin, walking up and down the corridor, doing her stuff. "It's morning! It's morning!"

"Sumimasen, young lady," said the manager. "But do you mind not making too much noise? Some people are trying to relax."

"Gomen," Zukin apologized, as she put her stuff away and went back into her room.

* * *

Later, Rocko came out of the bathroom in his main clothes and took the bathroom slippers off.

"Take that, Filburt!" Heffer hollered playfully.

"No, take this!" Filburt snickered playfully.

Rocko sweat-dropped when he saw Heffer and Filburt sword-fighting…with leeks?

"Guys, why are you two sword-fighting with leeks?" asked Rocko.

"We're not sword-fighting," explained Heffer. "We're leek-fighting."

"It's like sword-fighting except you fight with leeks," Filburt also explained.

"If your leek breaks, you lose," Heffer explicated.

Heffer and Filburt continued sword-fighting…uh, I mean leek-fighting. After a while, Heffer's leek broke.

"Yay, I win!" cheered Filburt.

"How about another game?" Heffer asked, fixing his leek.

"Yeah!" replied Filburt.

"Hang on, guys," Rocko interrupted. "Have you thought about going somewhere today?"

"No," answered Heffer.

"Let me think," said Filburt.

Filburt got out a music player from out of nowhere, turned it on to Miku Hatsune's version of "Ievan Polkka" (yep! Another Vocaloid reference!), spun his leek non-stop and started thinking. Rocko and Heffer both made shocked anime faces while sweat-dropping at the same time. After a while, Filburt suddenly found a idea.

"I know! How about we go to an amusement park?" said Filburt.

"Great idea, Filburt!" smiled Heffer.

"Yeah, we should pick which one we should go to," said Rocko.

"Well, I guess me and Filburt won't be needing these anymore," said Heffer.

Heffer and Filburt threw their leeks out the window. Then, a vehicle is heard screeching then crashing.

"Itai (Ow)!" a Japanese man was heard screaming.

Rocko glared at Heffer and Filburt

"I guess throwing leeks out the window wasn't a good idea after all," Heffer chuckled embarrassingly.

* * *

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at an amusement park.

"Okay, where should we go first?" questioned Rocko.

Heffer looked around for a bit then saw a ride.

"Hey! How about we go on that simulator over there?" said Heffer.

"Yeah!" said Filburt.

"Good idea, Heff," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went to the ride.

* * *

Later, the trio have just came off the simulator.

"That was the best ride ever!" grinned Heffer.

"I really enjoyed it!" smiled Filburt.

"Me too, it was very wonderful," said Rocko.

"Guys, I'm starting to get a bit hungry," said Heffer.

"You're always hungry, Heffer," sighed Rocko.

"No, really, I am," said Heffer. "How about we get some cotton candy?"

"All right," said Rocko.

"Oh yeah! I love cotton candy!" Filburt giggled.

* * *

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were sitting on a bench, eating their cotton candy.

"I'll check how Ai's doing," reminded Rocko.

Rocko got out his cellphone and dialled Ai's number. Then the call picked up.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Ai.

"Hello, Ai," Rocko greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," replied Ai. "Me, Zukin and Hiroshi are planning on going out today."

"Where are you going to?"

"We're going to a Tsundere café." (Note: Tsunderes are characters who are angry on the outside but sweet on the inside or vice versa)

"I've never heard one of those before. What are they?"

"They're like normal cafés except there are waitresses who start off acting rude to the customers. Then when the customers leave, the waitresses start acting nice."

"I see."

"I have to go. Zukin and Hiroshi want to go right at this minute."

"Okay. Bye."

"Sayonara."

Rocko and Ai both hung up.

"How's Ai?" wondered Filburt.

"She's fine," replied Rocko. "She, Zukin and Hiroshi are going to a Tsundere café, which are like normal cafés except there are waitresses who start off acting rude to the customers then start acting nice to them when they leave."

"Oh," said Heffer and Filburt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi have arrived at the Tsundere café.

"Get ready to meet a Tsundere waitress," said Zukin.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went inside. A waitress wearing a maid outfit walked up to them.

"Nanishi ni kita no (What have you come here for)?" the waitress asked rudely, crossing her arms.

"We thought about eating out here," replied Ai.

"Come with me," said the waitress.

The waitress took Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi to a table.

"Suwatte, suwatte (Sit down, sit down)!" the waitress snapped.

The siblings did as they were told. Then the waitress stormed off then came back with three menus and threw them onto the table.

"Make it quick!" the waitress huffed as she walked off.

"I think I'll have the strawberry shortcake," said Ai. "Have you two thought of having something?"

"Ice cream!" said Zukin and Hiroshi.

"I want vanilla!" cheered Zukin.

"And I want chocolate!" hollered Hiroshi.

"Okay," said Ai.

After a while, the waitress reappeared.

"Have you made your order yet?" the waitress yelled.

"Yes," answered Ai. "I'll have the strawberry shortcake and my sister and brother want ice cream. My sister wants vanilla while my brother wants chocolate."

"So it is," said the waitress.

The waitress snatched the menus from the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the amusement park, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were queuing for a roller-coaster.

"I'm starting to feel nervous," Filburt gulped.

"Me too," said Heffer.

"Me three but I think it's going to be great," said Rocko.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were allowed to get on the coaster. When they got on, they fastened their restraints. That was when Heffer felt something urgent at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Guys, I have to pee," said Heffer.

"Why didn't you go before we queued for the roller-coaster?" Rocko grumbled.

"I didn't have to go then," replied Heffer.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," said Rocko.

The coaster cart set off. Then after going up the first climb, it went down and started going fast. Most of the riders, including the three boys themselves, screamed with happiness as Heffer tried his best to ignore his urge. Later on, the coaster came back to the station. By the time Rocko, Heffer and Filburt had gotten off, Heffer was now really desperate for the bathroom.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Heffer moaned.

"Okay, we'll find the bathrooms," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt started searching everywhere. Finally, they found a row of porta potties.

"There they are, Heffer," said Rocko. "You can go n-"

Suddenly, Rocko and Filburt heard water splashing. They looked down and to their horror, they saw Heffer - dun, dun, dun! - peeing himself. "Me ga Au Toki" started playing yet again as the trio stared dramatically at the mess Heffer made. Halfway through the chorus, everyone noticed that the twins were playing the song on their music player yet again! Now Heffer was really cheesed off! So, with an anime vein near his head, he turned the music player off.

"You two, hand it to me," said Heffer.

"Why?" wondered the boy.

"Just hand it to me!" Heffer snapped.

The twins handed the music player to Heffer.

"Thank you," said Heffer.

Heffer put the music player down. Then he proceeded to make dents on it by punching it, pour a jug of water on it and use a road roller to squash it flat while humming "Me ga Au Toki" in a mocking way at the same time. As this happened, Rocko, Filburt and the twins sweat-dropped, Rocko and Filburt with confusion and the twins with surprise and shock. Once the whole thing was done, Heffer handed the now destroyed music player back to the twins.

"Here," said Heffer. "Now take that radio and go away please!"

"It's not a radio," the girl hissed.

"Oh, if it's not a radio, then what is it?" Heffer wondered.

"It's a music player," replied the girl.

"I see," said Heffer. "But you still have to go away."

The twins walked off angrily. People started laughing at Heffer because of his omorashi moment.

"What a great way to end the trip," sighed Heffer, sarcastically.

"We better get back to the hotel," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt left the amusement park.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tsundere café, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi had just finished eating.

"That was oishii!" Zukin squealed with delight.

"I know," said Ai.

Just then, the waitress appeared.

"I see you're finished," said the waitress, sweetly. "I think I made a complete fool of myself to shout at you three earlier on."

"Daijoubu ne," said Ai. "Don't mention it."

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi got up from their seats.

"Sayonara!" the waitress smiled, as she waved. "Have a nice day!"

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi waved back as they left the café.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the Futaba siblings have just come out of the lift. When Ai was about to open the door to their room, they heard familiar voices.

"I'm gonna take a shower by the time we get in our room," Heffer was heard saying.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi turned around to see Rocko, Heffer and Filburt walking to their room.

"Nee, minna," Ai greeted. "How was your trip?"

"It was great," replied Rocko. "Well, Heffer needed to use the bathroom when we got on a roller-coaster and he had an accident by the time we found the bathrooms."

"Oh dear, that's bad luck," said Ai.

"You've got that right," said Heffer. "Now I need a shower."

"We better get inside," said Ai. "See you again soon."

"Bye, guys," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went into their room as did Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi in their own.

* * *

Later, when it was nearly bedtime, Ai and Hiroshi were watching the original Japanese version of Hole in the Wall while Zukin was watching the music video for "PoPiPo" on a Japanese website called Video Central. Suddenly, Zukin's cellphone started ringing. Zukin put the video on pause.

"I'll be right back!" Zukin reminded. "I'm getting a call!"

Zukin went into the bathroom, got out her cellphone and answered the call.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Zukin.

"Hi, Zukin-chan, it's your cousin," a girl said over the phone.

"Haruka-chan! It's you!" cheered Zukin.

"What have you been up to?" questioned Haruka.

"Nothing much," replied Zukin. "You?"

"Well, there's this fat yellow cow and me and Hajime play our favourite song 'Me ga Au Toki' whenever he does something embarrassing," Haruka replied. "Like two days ago when he walked in on two of his friends. He did it to one of his friends twice, on the plane and in the restaurant below us, and he did it to his other friend once, on the bullet train. And just today, at the amusement park, he peed himself."

Zukin grew wide-eyed. The words "fat" and "yellow" fit Heffer's character description!

_Heffer-chan_, thought Zukin. "Does he tell you and Hajime off for doing it?"

"Oh yeah. All the time," answered Haruka. "Two days ago, after we left the restaurant's bathroom, we heard him call us perverts and it angered us so much I kicked him in the privates. And today, he punched our music player, poured water on it and flattened it with a road roller."

"I see," said Zukin.

"Um, Zukin-chan, it's time for me and Hajime to go to bed. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

They both hung up. Zukin put his cellphone away and came out the bathroom.

"Imouto, otouto, I've just found out who kicked Heffer-chan," said Zukin.

"Who is it?" questioned Ai and Hiroshi.

"It was our cousin, Haruka," replied Zukin.

Ai and Hiroshi gasped.

"Why would she do that?" wondered Ai.

"She and Hajime heard Heffer-chan calling them perverts and it got them really mad," explained Zukin.

"Oh my gosh," said Ai. "I can't believe that."

"Me neither," said Hiroshi.

Zukin looked at the clock.

"Look at the time!" gasped Zukin. "We should be getting to bed!"

"You're right, onee-chan!" Ai gasped, as she turned the TV off. "Let's get ready for bed."

After getting changed in the bathroom one at a time (and of course, using the bathroom slippers to go in), Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi got into bed.

"Oyasumi, onee-chan," said Ai. "Oyasumi, otouto."

"Oyasumi," said Zukin and Hiroshi.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi all fell asleep.

* * *

**So it was Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's cousins who were annoying Heffer! Anyway, the next chapter will be posted sooner or later!**

**By the way, Hajime and Haruka are my property.**


	5. Eggs and Sweet Potatoes Don't Mix

Chapter 5: Eggs and Sweet Potatoes Don't Mix

It was now Wednesday. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were waiting for their breakfast. Rocko ordered scrambled eggs with a cooked sweet potato, Heffer ordered bacon with boiled eggs while Filburt ordered boiled egg with toast. Finally, they heard a knock at the door. Rocko went over to it and opened it. The employee had a trolley with Rocko, Heffer and Filburt's orders.

"Here are your orders," said the employee.

"Thanks, ma'am," said Rocko, taking his order.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Heffer, also taking his order.

"Thank you," said Filburt, also taking his order.

"You're welcome," said the employee.

The employee closed the door. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were now eating their breakfast. Heffer then realized what sweet potatoes give people and started giggling.

"Hey, Filburt," Heffer whispered. "Do you know what sweet potatoes can make people do?"

"No, what?" said Filburt.

Heffer whispered the answer in Filburt's ear. Filburt started giggling too.

"That's so funny, Heffer," Filburt snickered.

After finishing their food and everything got cleaned up, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were watching the Japanese dubbed version of SpringBoob SquirePin.

"This is the episode me and Heffer saw when we were on the airplane!" Filburt giggled.

The TV showed SpringBoob and Patback giving Tortellini directions about where a bee is. After a while, Tortellini swiped his net on something. But then, he realised that he swiped it on a beehive! Many bees flew from their beehive and started stinging Tortellini, causing him to scream like mad! Rocko, Heffer and Filburt started laughing.

"SpringBoob is so funny, even in Japanese!" Heffer hollered.

After a while, the show ended. Suddenly, Rocko's stomach gurgled.

"Oh dear, my stomach just rumbled," said Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt were now ready to tell Rocko what sweet potatoes can do.

"Oh, Rocko!" Heffer cheered. "Me and Filburt want to tell you something!"

"What is it?" wondered Rocko.

"You know the sweet potato you had?" said Filburt.

"Yeah," said Rocko.

"Do you know what sweet potatoes can do to people?" said Heffer.

Rocko's stomach gurgled again.

"No, what do they do?" asked Rocko.

Suddenly, without warning, Rocko let out a loud fart!

"That!" Heffer and Filburt cheered before falling on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Embarrassed and shocked, Rocko put his hands over his mouth.

"Excuse me," Rocko chuckled.

Suddenly, Zukin and Hiroshi burst inside the room.

"We just heard the loudest fart ever!" Zukin and Hiroshi shouted.

"You'll never believe this!" Heffer guffawed.

"Rocko farted!" he and Filburt burst out.

Heffer and Filburt laugh even harder than before. Then, Zukin and Hiroshi join in the raucous laughter.

"Oh my sushi!" Zukin hollered.

Rocko blushed with embarrassment.

"Nee, minna!" Zukin called in the corridor. "Our friend just farted!"

This resulted in many people from other rooms laughing their heads off as well. By now, the whole hotel was laughing. Well, except Rocko, who just grins with embarrassment, and Ai, who looks shocked. After a few minutes of laughing, the laughter finally dies down. Heffer, Filburt, Zukin and Hiroshi now had tears running down their faces because of laughing so hard.

"I've just laughed so hard I actually cried!" Filburt panted, wiping away his tears.

"Me too!" Zukin also said. "We better get back to our room and dry our faces."

* * *

Later, Heffer and Filburt were watching Ninja Warrior on TV while Rocko was playing Pac-Man on his GameBoy.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" gasped Heffer.

"I wouldn't want to get hurt like that," said Filburt.

While playing his game, Rocko felt his stomach starting to feel strange. So he turned his GameBoy off, put it away and lied down on his bed. He tried to relax but his stomach was annoying him…and the TV was too loud for him to cope.

"Can you turn the TV down a bit?" Rocko told.

"OK," said Heffer.

Heffer turned the volume down a bit. He then turned around to see Rocko lying on the bed.

"Rocko, are you okay?" questioned Heffer, walking up to Rocko.

Rocko shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Heffer. "Are you homesick?"

"No, I don't feel very well," replied Rocko.

"Oh dear," said Heffer. "What's hurting you? Your stomach? Your head?"

"My stomach's just feeling strange," said Rocko.

"Are you going to have diarrhoea?" wondered Heffer.

Rocko shook his head.

"Are you feeling like you're gonna throw up?" Heffer asked again.

Rocko nodded.

"Awww," said Heffer, gently rubbing Rocko's back. "Do you want a cuddle?"

Rocko nodded. Then he sat up and Heffer cuddled him. Filburt saw this.

"Hey, is everything okay over there?" asked Filburt.

"No, Rocko feels sick," replied Heffer.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Filburt. "What does he have?"

"His stomach just feels strange and it's making him feel like he's going to throw up," explained Heffer.

While Heffer spoke, Rocko suddenly heaved. Filburt knew what was going to happen so he ran into the bathroom.

"Filburt, are you okay?" wondered Heffer.

Suddenly, without warning, Rocko threw up on the floor.

"Oh my God, Rocko!" exclaimed Heffer.

"I think I feel more com-" Rocko began, before throwing up again.

Heffer gently rubbed Rocko's back as he finished emptying his stomach.

"You okay now?" asked Heffer.

Rocko shook his head. Heffer took out a piece of tissue from his pocket.

"Here, dry your mouth," said Heffer, as he gave Rocko the tissue. "I'll order room service."

Rocko dried his mouth with the tissue as Heffer picked up the phone and dialled a number. Then, the call picked up.

"Moshimoshi, how may I help you?" the manager said over the phone.

"Can you send up a cleaner?" said Heffer. "One of my friends have just been sick all over the floor. Oh, and can you send up a glass of water for him?"

"Sure, no problem," said the manager.

"Thanks," said Heffer.

They both hung up. Since Rocko's vomit smelt so bad, Heffer had to cover his nose. He walked up to Rocko.

"I've just ordered room service," reminded Heffer. "A cleaner's being sent up. I've also ordered a glass of water for you."

"Thanks, mate," said Rocko, after letting out a burp.

"You have a good lie down, okay?" said Heffer.

Rocko did as he was told. Later, there was a knock at the door. Heffer went over to the door and opened. It was the cleaner.

"Hi, I've been sent here to clean up a mess your friend made," said the cleaner.

"It's near his bed," said Heffer.

The cleaner went inside and started cleaning up the mess.

"I hope your friend gets well soon," said the cleaner, once she finished cleaning up.

"Thanks," said Heffer.

The cleaner left and closed the door behind him. Later, there was another knock at the door. Heffer went over to it and opened it to see an employee with a trolley with Rocko's drink on it.

"Your friend's order's here," said the employee.

"Thank you," said Heffer, taking the drink off the trolley.

The employee closed the door. Heffer went over to Rocko with his drink.

"Here's your drink, Rocko," reminded Heffer.

"Thank you, Heffer," said Rocko.

Rocko sat up to let Heffer give him his drink. Then, Rocko drunk it.

"Filburt, the mess has been cleaned up," called Heffer. "It's safe to come out now."

Filburt came out of the bathroom and looked around. Then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you get changed and get into bed?" said Heffer.

"Okay," said Rocko.

Rocko got out a vest and a pair of underwear, put on his bathroom slippers and went into the bathroom to change. Later, he came out wearing his stuff, took off his bathroom slippers, put his old clothes away and got into bed. Heffer brought him a bucket.

"Here's a bucket in case you're sick again," said Heffer.

There was a knock at the door. Heffer went over to it and opened it to see Ai.

"Hello, Ai," greeted Heffer.

"Konnichiwa, Heffer-chan," Ai greeted back. "Is everything okay?"

"Kinda," replied Heffer. "Rocko's not feeling too well. He's just thrown up all over the floor earlier on."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Ai. "Can I see if he's alright?"

"Sure," said Heffer.

Ai went inside the room and walked up to Rocko.

"Nee, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai.

"Oh, g'day, Ai," Rocko greeted back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Unwell at the moment. I just threw up earlier on."

"Heffer-chan told me about it. He also told me that you did it on the floor."

"You're absolutely right. I guess the breakfast I had today didn't agree with me."

"It may not have but you'll feel better sooner or later."

"Thanks, Ai."

Suddenly, Rocko heaved.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," Rocko groaned.

"Uh-oh," Filburt said.

Filburt rushed into the bathroom, just in time for Rocko to throw up into the bucket.

"Is Filburt-chan okay?" wondered Ai.

"He doesn't like watching people throw up," Heffer explained. "So he runs into another room if a person's gonna be sick."

"Oh dear," said Ai. "My cousin, Nadeshiko's like that."

By then, Rocko had finished vomiting. Heffer gave him a tissue, which Rocko wiped his mouth with.

"I can't stay long," reminded Ai. "I have to go back to my room."

"Okay, see you when we do," said Heffer.

"Goodbye," said Rocko.

"Sayonara, you two," said Ai.

Ai left the room.

"Filburt, it's okay to come out now," Heffer called.

Filburt came out of the bathroom, holding his nose.

"Shall I empty the bucket?" asked Heffer.

Rocko nodded. Then Heffer picked up the bucket and carried it to the bathroom to empty it into the toilet. Once he flushed it, he came back with the now clean and empty bucket.

"Rocko, remember when we were in high school and we were involved in a bus crash and had to go to hospital?" Heffer asked.

"Yeah, I do," replied Rocko.

"I remember when you had to use the bedpan and while you were using it, you farted!" Heffer giggled.

Heffer and Filburt burst into laughter as Rocko chuckled with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Rocko said, blushing. "You nicknamed me Mr. Farty-Pants for the rest of school!"

"It was a pity I wasn't there at the time," Filburt said. "It was because I had a headache. But Hubert, Greta and Judy were there luckily. They told me about it when they got home."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt giggled.

"Which reminds me," said Rocko. "I need to use the bathroom."

Rocko got out of his bed, put on the bathroom slippers, walked into the bathroom and locked the door. A few seconds later, he can be heard peeing. Just then, there was a knock at the other door. Heffer went over to it and opened it to see Zukin.

"Hi, Zukin!" greeted Heffer.

"Konnichiwa, Heffer-chan!" Zukin greeted back. "I heard Rocko-chan wasn't well. Is he okay?"

"Yeah," replied Heffer. "He's just gone to use the bathroom."

"Has he got the dreaded 'you-know-what-it-is'?" Zukin asked.

"No," replied Heffer. "He's just thrown up twice."

"Well, I just want to tell you that yesterday, I found out the people who were bothering you with music," Zukin reminded. "It's me, Ai and Hiroshi's twin cousins, Hajime and Haruka."

"Does that mean…it was one of your cousins who kicked me?" wondered Heffer.

Zukin nodded.

"Unbelievable," Heffer gasped.

"I have to go," said Zukin. "Me, Ai and Hiroshi are going to the pool for a swim!"

"Have a nice time, Zukin!" Heffer cheered.

Zukin left as Heffer closed the door. Heffer and Filburt noticed that Rocko hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. They haven't even heard the toilet flush.

"Rocko's been in there for a while," said Heffer. "I think I'll go check on him."

* * *

In the bathroom, Rocko was on the toilet with his underwear around his ankles, struggling to poop. His face is nearly red from nearly all the force he was using.

"Rocko, you okay in there?" Heffer's voice asked, as the door was heard knocking.

"Yeah," Rocko replied, his voice nearly strained.

"Are you sure?" Heffer wondered. "You sound like you're constipated."

"Actually, I am," Rocko grunted.

"Do you need any help?" asked Heffer.

"No, I'm okay," Rocko answered, doing his best to answer nature's call. "I can…handle it…"

Rocko exhaled to catch his breath.

"We'll wait for you," said Heffer.

"Okay," Rocko called.

Rocko took a couple deep breaths then pushed as he started to break out in sweat. For some reason, he felt the urge to poop but strangely, his intestines didn't want to empty.

"Come on, come on," Rocko murmured to himself.

Rocko pushed some more. Then finally, before he knew it, his bowels quickly emptied. At last, he was relieved. He felt like he was in a lovely field of fresh daisies.

"Phew, what a relief," Rocko sighed, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Rocko wiped with toilet paper, got off the toilet, flushed it, pulled his underwear back up and washed his hands. Then, he unlocked the door, came out the bathroom, took his bathroom slippers off and went back in his bed.

"Did you go?" Heffer asked.

"Yep," replied Rocko. "I feel refreshed."

Rocko then yawned.

"I feel so tired so I need to take a nap," said Rocko. "Can you and Filburt not make too much noise?"

"Don't worry, we'll be quiet as mice," said Heffer.

Heffer and Filburt watched TV as Rocko drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later, it was night-time. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were in their beds.

"What a day," sighed Rocko. "Too bad I was sick today."

"I know," said Heffer. "But it was funny when you farted!"

Heffer and Filburt giggled.

"That was very embarrassing," said Rocko.

"Hey, Rocko, can you do a fart for us?" asked Heffer.

"Heffer, don't be vulgar!" Rocko grumbled.

"Please!" Heffer and Filburt whined.

"Alright, but just this once," said Rocko.

Rocko grunted then suddenly…

**_PPPPPPRRRRRTTTT!_**

The loud fart was heard all around the world, even in space! Three astronauts in their rocket were startled.

"Who did that?" asked the first astronaut.

"Not me," the second astronaut said.

"Not me," the third astronaut said.

"Well, it could be someone from Earth," said the first astronaut.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were still, wide-eyed with sweat-drops. Even Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi. And even the hotel doors had sweat-drops to let you know that people in their rooms were startled too. The whole hotel had a huge sweat-drop on it as well. Then, really loud laughter erupted from around the world. Except Rocko and Ai who just remain shocked.

"That was the most loudest fart ever!" Filburt cheered.

"Oh God, it stinks too!" Heffer hollered, holding his nose with one hand and fanning the air with the other.

Rocko could only blush with embarrassment. Finally, the laughter died down.

"I don't know how I did that one that loud!" Rocko gasped.

"Me neither," Filburt said.

"Well, we better get to sleep," said Rocko. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," said Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko turned the light off then he, Heffer and Filburt all fell asleep. Moments later, Heffer and Filburt woke up and made anime sneaky expressions.

"Let's put a whoopee cushion in his bed in the morning," whispered Filburt.

"Yeah," Heffer snickered.

Heffer and Filburt went back to sleep.

* * *

**LOLOLOL! I couldn't stop laughing when I did Rocko making the loudest fart ever! Next chapter's about DDR!**


	6. Let's DDR!

Chapter 6: Let's DDR!

It was Thursday and Rocko was taking a shower in the bathroom. Heffer and Filburt put a whoopee cushion in Rocko's bed.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Heffer giggled.

"Let's play DDR for a while," said Filburt.

"Yeah!" Heffer cheered.

So Heffer and Filburt played DDR Extreme on Heffer's PlayStation 2 (the game is an import from Japan). They had just finished stepping "Speed Over Beethoven" by Rose on Standard when Rocko came out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and the bathroom slippers taken off.

"I see you two have been good," said Rocko.

Rocko sat down on his bed when suddenly…the whoopee cushion made its noise! Heffer and Filburt burst into laughter.

"Very funny, guys," sighed Rocko, picking up the now flat whoopee cushion. "I guess this is because of my really loud fart from last night."

Heffer and Filburt nodded as they continued laughing.

"I'm just gonna get changed," said Rocko, once he was dry enough, taking out a pair of underwear and his famous shirt.

Rocko put on the bathroom slippers again and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Later, Rocko, wearing his clothes, was watching Heffer and Filburt step "Luv to Me *Disco Mix*" by Tiger Yamato on Standard on DDR. He heard his mobile phone ring so he went into the bathroom and answered it.

"Hello?" Rocko greeted.

"Ni Hao, Rocko," greeted Lin. "You'll never guess what happened this morning."

"What?"

"Me and my family were doing random stuff then we were woken up by the loudest poot ever from another place. I started running around the house, going crazy until I was calmed down by Liang then we heard people from everywhere laughing."

"Well, to tell the truth Lin, I did that loud noise. Heffer and Filburt wanted me to do it."

Lin put her hand through the phone and punched Rocko on the head.

"Ow!" Rocko exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill you when you get home!" Lin exclaimed.

Rocko gasped.

"Not really! Just messing!" Lin giggled.

"You may be sometimes mischievous but you're funny too!" said Rocko.

"I know. I have to go. Me and Liang are going to play a game in our bedroom."

"Okay, have fun. Bye."

"Zai Jian (Goodbye)."

They both hung up. Rocko put his mobile away and came out of the bathroom. Heffer and Filburt have just finished the song with AAs.

"Rocko, look!" Heffer cheered. "We both got AAs!"

"That's great, guys," Rocko smiled.

"Now it's time for…the final stage!" Filburt announced.

Heffer and Filburt stepped "Miracle Moon ~L.E.D. Light Style Mix~" by Togo Project feat. Sana on Heavy. They got AAAs once they've finished.

"Yahoo! We got AAAs!" Filburt hollered.

"Very good!" said Rocko.

There was a knock at the door. Rocko went over to it and opened it. Zukin, who was at the door, started hugging him.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan!" greeted Zukin. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," replied Rocko. "Heffer and Filburt are playing DDR."

"Oooooh, I love DDR!" Zukin giggled. "Hi, Heffer-chan!"

"Hey, Zukin!" Heffer cheered.

Heffer and Zukin hug.

"Do you want to play DDR with me?" asked Heffer.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Zukin. "You be player one, I'll be player two!"

"I love being player one!" Heffer giggled.

Heffer went on Heavy while Zukin went on Basic. After picking "I Do I Do I Do" by Creamy, Heffer got Evil-Zukin while Zukin got Maid-Zukin.

"Hey, we both got Zukin characters!" said Heffer.

"I'm guessing the author named me after them," said Zukin, breaking the fourth wall. (I actually did!)

Heffer and Zukin stepped the song and both finished it with As. Then they stepped "Love Love Sugar" by DJ Taka feat. Noria and "Be Lovin" by D-Crew. Their final grades were AAA for Heffer and AA for Zukin.

"Very good, you two!" smiled Rocko, clapping.

"Thank you!" cheered Heffer and Zukin.

"I'm thinking of going to an arcade!" Filburt suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" said Heffer.

"I wanna go too!" said Zukin. "But I need to ask Ai and Hiroshi first! I have to go!"

"Bye, Zukin!" said Heffer.

Zukin left the room.

* * *

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at the arcade.

"Is there a DDR machine anywhere?" wondered Heffer.

"There's a 5thMix over there," reminded Rocko.

"Oh yeah, let's go on that one!" said Filburt.

So, they went over to the machine and Rocko put some money in so he and Filburt can play with himself as player one and Filburt as player two. Rocko picked Naoki while Filburt picked Princess-Zukin. On the song menu, Filburt was having trouble picking a song.

"Come on, Filburt, make your mind up," sighed Rocko. "The timer's ticking."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," said Filburt.

"Hurry up!" the DDR announcer said, the timer beeping.

"Alright, alright! I've picked a song!" said Filburt.

Filburt picked "God of Romance" by Judy Crystal. He and Rocko are on Maniac mode.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"Oh yeah!" replied Rocko and Filburt.

"Show me your hottest moves!" the announcer boomed.

Rocko and Filburt stepped the song as Heffer recorded their performance with his camera.

"You do it, guys!" hollered Heffer.

Once the song ended, Rocko got an AAA but since Filburt got a Boo and a few Misses, he got an A.

"That's not bad for a DDR expert," said Filburt.

Rocko and Filburt then stepped "Insertion" by Naoki Underground. Rocko nearly messed up on the end because it speeds up but he still got an AA. Filburt also got an AA. Finally, they stepped "Sana Mollete Ne Ente" by Togo Project feat. Sana. They managed to full combo it, thus giving them AAAs. Their final grades were AAA for Rocko and AA for Filburt.

"Yes!" Filburt cheered, giving Rocko a high-five.

When the name entering screen came up, Rocko typed in Roc while Filburt typed in Fil.

"I want a go!" said Heffer.

"Alright," said Rocko.

Heffer put some money into the machine. Filburt, as player one, picked Baby-Lon while Heffer, as player two, picked Alice. As they stepped "Hero (Happy Grandale Mix)" by Papaya, Rocko spotted a DDR Supernova machine.

"Hey, guys, there's a DDR Supernova over there," reminded Rocko. "How about we go on it when you guys have finished?"

"Sure!" answered Heffer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zukin and Hiroshi were playing Mascot Killer with Ai watching. Hiroshi won the game.

"I won! I won!" cheered Hiroshi.

"Can we play another game?" Zukin asked. "Onegai (Please)?"

"Alright," replied Ai.

"Yatta!" cheered Zukin and Hiroshi.

Zukin put some money into the machine and she and Hiroshi played another game. They got a draw.

"We both won!" Zukin and Hiroshi hollered.

Ai clapped for their victories.

"Is there a DDR machine anywhere?" wondered Zukin.

"Let's find one," said Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi searched. They saw people crowding around a DDR Supernova.

"Uwaa…" gasped a female teenager.

"Sugoi…!" said a woman.

"Go, go!" said a 2-year-old boy.

"I wonder who's playing on there," said Ai.

Zukin and Hiroshi looked. They saw Rocko and Heffer on the machine stepping "Healing-D-Vision" by De-Strad on Challenge with Filburt recording the performance with his camera.

"Rocko-chan and Heffer-chan are on the machine!" cheered Zukin.

"Cool!" exclaimed Hiroshi.

By now, Rocko and Heffer were sweating and panting up a storm because they were stepping the fast part. When they finished, they rested near the machine. The crowd gave them a round of applause and cheering. Their grades were AAA.

"Can I call you a dancing master?" the announcer asked.

"I think you mean dancing masters," Heffer panted.

"Whoo! You were awesome!" cheered Zukin.

"Thanks…" Rocko panted.

"Let's go and play somewhere else," said Filburt, once Rocko and Heffer entered their names for the high score board.

"Yeah," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt left the machine.

* * *

Later at night-time, back at the hotel, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were in their beds.

"All that hard work playing DDR today has made us more tired than the previous nights," Rocko yawned.

"Yeah," said Heffer. "We really better get some sleep."

"Night, guys," said Rocko.

"Goodnight, Rocko," said Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko turned off the light and he, Heffer and Filburt fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were in their beds too.

"What a great day!" said Zukin. "I loved it when I played DDR with Heffer-chan! It was so fun!"

"It was so cool to see Rocko-chan and Heffer-chan play a very hard song on DDR Supernova in the arcade today!" said Hiroshi.

"I know," said Ai. "We better get some sleep. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," said Zukin and Hiroshi.

Ai turned off the light and she, Zukin and Hiroshi fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, 6 chapters down, 3 to go! In the next chapter…Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi meet their parents again!**


	7. Family Reunion at a Shinto Shrine

Chapter 7: Family Reunion at a Shinto Shrine

Friday has arrived. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were packing their swimsuits into their bags.

"Are you two ready?" wondered Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt nodded.

"I'll just call Ai and see how she's doing," said Rocko.

Rocko got out his mobile phone and dialled Ai's number.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Ai, once the call picked up.

"Hello, Ai," Rocko greeted back. "Where are you going to today?"

"Me, Zukin and Hiroshi are going to a Shinto shrine," replied Ai.

"That's great," said Rocko. "Me, Heffer and Filburt are going to the hotel's swimming pool."

"That's where me, Zukin and Hiroshi went to the other day," said Ai.

"I see. Is it okay if I hang up?"

"Sure, we have to go now. Sayonara."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Rocko put his mobile away.

"Guys, don't try and throw me up in the air at the pool because you know what happened last time," Rocko explained.

* * *

_Flashback to "A Day of Nonsense"_

_"Phew, I'm glad that's finally over," said Rocko._

_But then, he realises he doesn't have his swimming trunks on! They're floating near him._

_"I'M NAKED!" he yelled._

_Everyone in the swimming pool started laughing at Rocko._

_"That was so funny!" cheered Filburt._

_"Let's go," mumbled Rocko, stepping out of the pool, taking Heffer and Filburt and his lost trunks with him._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"We won't," said Heffer and Filburt.

"Okay, let's go," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt left the room with their stuff.

* * *

Later, at the pool, Heffer and Filburt were swimming all about.

"Wooiiiee! This is fun!" cheered Heffer.

"There must be something else we could do," said Filburt.

Heffer and Filburt looked at Rocko swimming. Then they got an idea and made anime sneaky expressions.

"Let's pull his swimming trunks down!" Heffer and Filburt snickered.

Heffer and Filburt sneakily swam up to Rocko. Rocko, who was swimming himself, didn't realise his two mischievous best friends sneaking up on him. Then before he knew it, his swimming trunks got pulled down by them!

"Heffer! Filburt!" Rocko growled.

"Hey, look!" called a boy. "That person's flashing!"

In less than a few seconds, everyone started laughing loudly at Rocko, with a few teenage girls wolf-whistling. Rocko blushed with embarrassment as Heffer and Filburt giggled as well.

"How embarrassing," said Rocko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were at a Shinto shrine.

"I just called Haruka-chan and she and Hajime-kun gave me permission to tell one of our family members about what they're doing," said Zukin.

"I see," said Ai.

"This is a good view to take a picture of this shrine!" Zukin giggled.

Zukin and Hiroshi got out their cameras and took their own pictures of the shrine. While they do this, Ai saw two people that looked familiar to her.

"Onee-chan, otouto, is that our parents over there?" wondered Ai.

Zukin and Hiroshi looked at where Ai's looking.

"It looks like it!" gasped Zukin.

"Shall we go and see?" asked Ai.

"Hai," replied Zukin and Hiroshi.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi walked off.

* * *

A couple was standing outside. The woman took a picture of the shrine. Just then, the man saw three children that he knew.

"Hotaru-chan, look over there," said the man.

The woman looked. She saw Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"It's Zukin-chan, Ai-chan and Hiroshi-kun!" the woman exclaimed. "Nee, nee!"

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi looked. It turns out the couple are their parents! (Well, to the man, Zukin is his stepdaughter as stated in Chapter 2)

"OKAASAN!" Zukin screeched happily.

Zukin ran up to her mother, Hotaru and hugged her.

"Ai-chan, Hiroshi-kun!" their father, Akira (or stepfather to Zukin) said happily.

Ai, Hiroshi and their father hugged.

"I can't believe you're here, my babies!" Hotaru squealed happily.

"It's so nice to meet you again," said Ai. "We came here to Japan for a 1-week spring vacation. We're on our sixth day."

"How's your holiday going?" asked Akira.

"Very good," replied Ai.

"Yeah, I love it!" Zukin also answered.

"Me too!" said Hiroshi.

"Your uncle, Yuki, your aunts, Suki and Hoshi, and your cousins, Nadeshiko, Konami, Daichi and Taeko have also come," explained Hotaru. "They're inside the shrine. Kita, Taro, Rie, Hajime and Haruka didn't want to come so they're at the hotel."

"Okay," said Ai. "See you a minute."

"Hai!" called Hotaru.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went inside the shrine. They saw their uncle, Yuki Shiga, their aunts, Suki Taiyaki (née Shiga, Yuki's twin sister) and Hoshi Shiga (née Inoue, Yuki's wife) and their cousins, Nadeshiko and Konami Shiga (Yuki and Hoshi's daughters). Nadeshiko and Konami were humans like the Futaba siblings and they both had blue eyes. 11½-year-old Nadeshiko was a friendly tomboy and had purple chin-length hair and wore a purple shirt with long black sleeves, black pants and black trainers. 8-year-old Konami, on the other hand, was a cute, smiley girly girl. She had gold shoulder-length hair and wore a lilac shirt, pink skirt, white socks and pink shoes. The two girls saw the Futaba cousins.

"Okaasan, otousan (dad), obasan (aunt), look who's here!" exclaimed Nadeshiko.

Hoshi, Yuki and Suki turned around. They saw Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Zukin-chan! Ai-chan! Hiroshi-kun!" called Hoshi.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" greeted Zukin.

Zukin, Ai and Hiroshi hugged Hoshi. Then Ai and Zukin hugged their cousins while Hiroshi hugged Suki and Yuki.

"Ogenki desu ka (How are you)?" asked Hoshi.

"We're fine," replied Ai. "We decided to come here since this week is spring vacation."

"Sugoi (Great)," said Suki.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Konami giggled.

"I know," said Ai. " Where are Daichi-kun and Taeko-chan? We want to say hi to them."

"They're over there," replied Yuki.

"Arigato," said Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi walked off. They then saw Daichi and Taeko Midoriyama (Hajime and Haruka's older brother and sister) taking pictures. They were both crossbreeds between light brown cats and humans and they both had brown eyes and light brown hair. 18½-year-old Daichi wore a light blue jacket over a white T-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers while 17-year-old Taeko wore a sleeveless shirt, short jeans and white socks and trainers. They walked up to them. Taeko turned around to see if her aunts, uncle and cousins were still there when she saw Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Zukin-chan? Ai-chan? Hiroshi-kun?" wondered Taeko.

"Konnichiwa, Taeko-chan," greeted Ai.

"Oh my gosh! Long time, no see!" Taeko exclaimed.

"Daijoubu, imou-?" Daichi began, before seeing his cousins for the first time in nearly two years. "Zukin-chan! Ai-chan! Hiroshi-kun!"

"How are you three?" asked Taeko.

"We're fine," replied Ai. "We're enjoying our 1-week holiday."

"So you've come back for a holiday?" said Daichi. "Cool!"

"Yeah!" Taeko agreed.

"Hajime-kun and Haruka-chan are staying at the hotel, right?" said Zukin.

"Un (Yeah)," Taeko answered, nodding. "They've gone to the hotel pool."

"Well, I have something to say," said Zukin. "Hajime-kun and Haruka-chan have been annoying a person with music using their music player whenever he did something embarrassing. They've already pulled the stunt four times. And you'll never guess what Haruka-chan did when she and Hajime-kun were called perverts by him. She kicked him in the privates."

Daichi and Taeko were wide-eyed.

"Do you know what song they were using?" asked Daichi.

"Yes, I've heard it and I know its name," replied Zukin. "It's called 'Me ga Au Toki' and it's off the video game, The Idolmaster."

"That's not very nice of what they are doing," said Taeko. "Do you think I should call Okaasan?"

"Un," replied Zukin, nodding.

Taeko got out her mobile phone and dialled her mother's number. Then, the call picks up.

"Nee, Okaasan," greeted Taeko. "I'm fine, our family's having a great time. Zukin-chan, Ai-chan and Hiroshi-kun have come back here in Osaka for a 1-week holiday. I know. Well, there's something important I've got to tell you. Imouto and otouto have been annoying a person with music via their music player whenever he did something embarrassing lately and they've performed the stunt four times. Also, imouto kicked him in the privates after she and otouto were called perverts by him. Zukin-chan told me. Right. Okay, sayonara."

Taeko hung up.

"Okaasan said she's grounding imouto and otouto for two weeks and imouto's getting a month extra for performing her groin attack," Taeko explained.

"We can see that," said Ai.

"Why don't we enjoy the rest of our trip together with the family?" Daichi suggested.

"Hai," answered the Futaba siblings.

So they did.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel swimming pool, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have just finished getting redressed in the changing stalls.

"I had a great time," said Rocko. "Did you two have a great time?"

"Yeah, said Heffer and Filburt.

Suddenly, Rocko felt the urge to pee.

"Guys, is it okay if you two stay there for a moment?" said Rocko. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah," replied his two famous best friends.

Rocko walked off. That's when Heffer and Filburt made anime sneaky expressions.

"Hey Filburt, you know the western toilets have those squirting devices in Japan?" wondered Heffer.

"Yeah," said Filburt.

"Let's squirt him when he washes his hands," said Heffer.

"Good idea, Heff!" Filburt snickered.

Heffer and Filburt sneaked quietly into the bathroom. They saw Rocko entering a stall.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Heffer giggled quietly.

"I know!" Filburt agreed quietly.

Heffer and Filburt giggled quietly. In the stall, Rocko was squatting over the squat toilet, doing his pee. He didn't need to use the balance bar since he knows how to keep his balance. He heard some noises that sounded quite familiar.

"For a second there, I thought I heard voices," Rocko said to himself. "Oh well, probably my imagination."

Outside the stall, Heffer and Filburt sighed silently with relief since they heard what Rocko said.

"That was a close call," Heffer mouthed to Filburt.

"Yeah," Filburt mouthed back.

Just then, they heard the toilet flush. Rocko came out of the stall and went over to one of the sinks to wash his hands.

"Let's go," Heffer mouthed.

Heffer and Filburt quietly snuck into the first stall since Rocko's in front of it. They luckily found a western toilet with the device.

"We shoot…" Heffer and Filburt mouthed.

Heffer pressed a button on the device. Rocko was washing his hands at one of the sinks. Suddenly, he felt himself getting sprayed and screamed with shock.

"…and we score!" Heffer and Filburt cheer, before giggling.

Rocko recognized those voices. He moved out of the way of the spraying water and turned around to see Heffer and Filburt in the stall.

"Heffer! Filburt!" Rocko growled. "Why did you spray me?"

"We decided to prank you!" Heffer hollered.

"Well, turn that squirter off, will ya?" Rocko yelled. "And don't you ever prank me like that again!"

"We won't," said Filburt.

Heffer and Filburt pressed the stop button on the squirting device and the squirting stopped. Then the three guys left the bathroom. But just after that happened, someone in the pool splashed water on Heffer's clothes, making it look like he's wet himself! This makes "Me ga Au Toki" play again! Heffer knew that it was Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's twin cousins, Hajime and Haruka. So he got out a lightsaber, stretched his arm like in a cartoon, sliced what is presumed to be the music player in half, then put it back in his pocket after returning his arm to normal size. Fortunately, Heffer was right because one of the changing stalls opened and Hajime and Haruka pop their heads out of the door. And they were really angry.

"HEY!" they screamed.

"I can't believe it's happened again, even after two days!" Heffer sighed, frustrated.

* * *

Later, Hajime and Haruka arrived back at their hotel room.

"Tadaima!" they called.

Their parents, Kazumi and Himawari, didn't look too happy with them.

"Midoriyama Hajime and Haruka," Himawari said firmly. "We got a call from Taeko-chan and she said that you two have been annoying a person by playing music on your music player whenever he did something embarrassing and that you performed the stunt four times. Is this true?"

Hajime and Haruka knew that what they did was wrong.

"I guess we did," they replied.

"But today, we performed the stunt for the fifth time," Hajime explained.

Kazumi and Himawari were shocked at what Hajime said.

"A fifth time?" their parents gasped.

The twins nodded.

"Haruka, we've also been told that you also kicked him in the privates when he called both of you perverts," Kazumi explained firmly. "Did you do that?"

"Yes, I did," Haruka answered. "But he called us perverts because of our music stunt."

"We don't care why he called you that," said Himawari firmly. "You two are grounded for two weeks. Haruka, you get a month extra because of your groin attack performance. And that means no TV, no going on the computer, no video games and no going out except for family outings and school."

"Yatta!" the twins cheered.

Their parents were confused.

"Yatta?" Kazumi and Himawari wondered.

"Oh, gomen. Maa (darn)," Hajime and Haruka sighed, realising what their parents said.

* * *

Later, at night-time, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were in their beds.

"That was the best outing we ever had today!" Zukin cheered.

"Yeah!" Hiroshi agreed. "It's too bad it's our last day here tomorrow."

"I know," Ai agreed. "But at least we met our family again."

"True," said Zukin. "Well, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, onee-chan," said Ai and Hiroshi.

Ai turned off the light and she, Zukin and Hiroshi fell asleep.

* * *

**7 chapters down, 2 to go! The next chapter features…A TRIP TO A KARAOKE BAR!**


	8. Trip to a Karaoke Bar

Chapter 8: Trip to a Karaoke Bar

It was now the last day of the holiday. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are wondering what they're going to do today.

"What are we going to do today, guys?" asked Rocko.

"How about we sell chocolate from door to door?" Heffer suggested.

"No, because what if a person is mentally crazy for chocolate?" Rocko questioned.

"We don't want that," said Filburt. "How about we create a new drink from blended meat?"

"Filburt, that's disgusting!" Rocko cringed. "Who would want a drink of blended meat?"

"Yeah, Filburt!" Heffer said sarcastically. "Who would?"

"Uh, I would?" Filburt answered.

"Alright, does anyone know what they want to do today?" Rocko enquired.

"How about we whiz on an electric fence?" Heffer told.

"Heffer, no!" Rocko yelled. "Last time you did that, you had to spend a week in hospital!"

"Ren did it on a board game once," Heffer said.

"I know and it killed him, Stimpy and Sven," said Rocko.

"But at least they were revived," said Filburt.

"I know," said Rocko, frustrated. "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Do you know what we can do today?"

"I'm gonna sing The Doom Song now!" Heffer hollered. "Doom, doom, doom-doom, doom, doom-doom, doom, doom-"

"There is no way you are singing that, Heffer!" Rocko growled. "You don't want to act like that stupid annoying robot, do you?"

Heffer shook his head.

"I know what we should do today!" Filburt suggested. "Let's get naked!"

"NO BLOODY WAY, FILBURT!" Rocko screamed. "We are not stripping!"

"Awwww," Heffer and Filburt whined.

"Look! Who's Australian, beige, short and is about to lose his temper?" Rocko growled.

"You are?" Heffer and Filburt answered.

"Yes!" Rocko bellowed, ticked off. "If you two aren't going to say what we're going to do today, then we won't be going anywhere today!"

Heffer and Filburt made anime puppy eyes.

"Alright, I'll give you another chance," Rocko sighed.

"Hey, I know!" Filburt said. "You know that Heffer sung The Doom Song just before?"

"Yeah," said Rocko.

"There are karaoke bars where people can sing songs," Filburt explained. "They're very common here in Japan. Why don't we go to one tonight?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Rocko smiled.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to hear people sing songs!" Heffer giggled.

"I'll call Ai and check how she's doing," said Rocko.

Rocko got out his mobile phone and dialled Ai's number. Then, the call picked up.

"Moshimoshi," Ai greeted.

"Hello, Ai," Rocko greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine too. Are you planning on going out somewhere today?"

"Yes. I'm planning on going to a zoo and then an amusement park today with Zukin and Hiroshi. Are you going anywhere today?"

"Yes, me too. I'm going to a karaoke bar with Heffer and Filburt."

"That's good. Oh, I have to go. Zukin and Hiroshi are ready to go."

"OK, Ai. Goodbye."

"Sayonara."

Rocko and Ai both hung up their calls.

"Ooooh, I'm so excited!" Heffer giggled, squealing with delight. "What about you guys?"

"We are!" Rocko and Filburt smiled.

Heffer then broke the fourth wall by turning to the camera.

"I'm sure you can't wait to hear people sing songs. Right, everyone?" Heffer said.

* * *

Later in the evening, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at a karaoke bar. They've heard a few people sing songs already and they've already enjoyed them. A woman has just finished singing "Let Me Be With You" by Round Table feat. Nino, the opening theme to the anime Chobits.

"That was the best Japanese song cover I've ever heard!" Heffer hollered.

"I know, I just loved that woman's voice," Rocko sighed dreamily, his eyes replaced by anime hearts.

Just then, after the woman left, guess who came on the stage moments later? Hajime and Haruka!

"Hey, aren't those people Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's twin cousins?" asked Heffer.

"Yeah, it looks like it," replied Rocko.

Hajime and Haruka picked up their own microphones.

"Konbanwa, boku no namae wa Midoriyama Hajime (Good evening, my name is Midoriyama Hajime)," Hajime introduced through his microphone. "And this is my twin sister Haruka. Tonight, we have come here to sing a song together for you all."

"The song we're going to sing tonight is "Me ga Au Toki" by Chihaya Kisaragi from the video game The Idolmaster," said Haruka through her microphone.

"What, what, what, what?" Heffer wondered, having no idea what the song means.

"_The song's called 'Me ga Au Toki' by Chihaya Kisaragi from The Idolmaster_," the author (thaaaaaat's me!) explained. "_It's Japanese for The Moment Our Eyes Met._"

"Oh, thanks author," Heffer said, breaking the fourth wall again.

_[Song: Me ga Au Toki by Asami Imai (Chihaya Kisaragi from the Japanese video game The Idolmaster) (Cover: Hajime and Haruka Midoriyama)]_

_[Both] Me to me ga au shunkan suki da to kidzuita (The moment our eyes met, I realized how much I liked it)_

"_Anata wa ima donna kimochi de iru no?" ("How are you feeling right now?")_

_Modorenai futari da to wakatteiru kedo (I know we cannot get back together)_

_Sukoshi dake konomama hitomi sorasanaide (But only slightly, don't avert your eyes)_

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt suddenly recognized that song. It was the one they used on Heffer throughout most of the week.

"Hey! That's the song those two used on me when I did something really embarrassing!" Heffer exclaimed.

"I know!" Rocko gasped. "I can't believe it!"

_[Hajime] Takusan no hito no nami (From those many people)_

_Ano hito dake wa wakaru (That person is only recognized)_

_Tsunaida yubi no tsuyosa (Our fingers' strength concatenated)_

_Ano koro no ai ga ima ugokidasu no (The love of us was now gaining momentum)_

_[Haruka] Aa, yureru kimochi (Ah, my swaying feelings)_

_Aa, ubatte hoshii (Ah, want to be deprived)_

_[Both] Me to me ga au shunkan suki da to kidzuita (The moment our eyes met, I realized how much I liked it)_

"_Anata wa ima donna kimochi de iru no?" ("How are you feeling right now?")_

_Modorenai futari da to wakatteiru kedo (I know we cannot get back together)_

_Sukoshi dake konomama hitomi sorasanaide (But only slightly, don't avert your eyes)_

"I really love that song!" Filburt smiled. "It rocks!"

"Me too," agreed Rocko. "It has a good beat."

As he listened to the twins sing the song, Heffer started to feel attraction with it. At first, he didn't want to hear it but now, he wants it on his MP3 player!

_I'm going to find that song and download it to my MP3 player_, Heffer thought.

_[Haruka] Tsukikage fureru you ni (The moonlight seemed to touch)_

_Anata no sono hitomi ga (Those of your eyes)_

_Amakute toge no you ni (It's like a thorn being pierced into me)_

_Hajimari wa mou nai to tsugeru (It's been told that we no longer have a new beginning)_

By now, Heffer has completely fallen over heels in love with the song.

_[Hajime] Aa, setsunai hodo (Ah, it's so sad)_

_Aa, anata ga hoshii (Ah, I want you)_

_[Both] Hanarete kara kidzuita no anata no yasashisa (When we went our ways, I noticed your kindness)_

_Hontou ni kokorokara suki datta (Was what I really, really liked)_

_Wasurenaide sukoshi demo issho ni ita koto (Don't forget that we did spend time together for a bit)_

_Demo koe wo kakezu ni douka furimukanaide (But without using your voice, don't go away)_

_[Instrumental part]_

Everyone listening to the song was enjoying it. Even Rocko, Heffer and Filburt but Heffer loves it the most.

"At first, I've hated this song but now, for some reason, I love it!" Heffer giggled. "I want it on my MP3 player!"

"You can find it on the computer when we get back to the hotel, Heffer," said Rocko.

Heffer smiled with love as he continued listening to the song.

_Aishiai kawashita kuchidzuke ga kieteku (Our words of love and kisses we exchanged are disappearing)_

_Saigo dake sukoshi demo mitsumetai (I want to see you one more time for longer)_

_Satteyuku itoshii ushiro sugata ni (But your beloved back shot has walked away)_

_Mou nido to awanai to sayonara suru (I can't see you again so it's goodbye)_

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt tilted their heads side to side as they listened to the end of the song. Then once it finished, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Sugoi!" said one woman.

"That was cool!" Heffer cheered.

Hajime and Haruka bowed and thanked the audience for listening to their singing. Just after they leave the stage, they poke their heads through a curtain and saw Heffer.

"That was the best song ever!" Heffer smiled.

"I know, I've never heard such beautiful voices," said Filburt.

Just then, a paper plane landed near Heffer. And it had words on it.

"Hey, look! A paper plane!" Heffer realized. "And there's something written on it."

"I wonder what it says," wondered Rocko.

Heffer unfolded the paper plane. This is what it said:

_To the guy whom we annoyed with music,_

_We'd like to say we're very sorry for what we did to you most of this week. We didn't mean it, it's just that it's our favourite song and we really love it. We promise we won't do it again. So, if you want to, you can forgive us for our behaviour._

_Yours truly, Hajime and Haruka Midoriyama_

_P.S. (from Haruka): I'm also sorry for kicking you in the privates. Me and Hajime just don't like being called that word, that's all._

_P.S.S.: Look to the left._

After reading the letter, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were very happy.

"I'm glad Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's cousins apologised," Rocko smiled.

"It says here, 'look to the left'," said Heffer.

They all looked to the left. A hand was reaching out.

"That must be either Hajime or Haruka," said Heffer.

Heffer got out a piece of paper and a pencil. This is what he wrote:

_To Hajime and Haruka Midoriyama,_

_Thank you for your apology. It meant a lot to me. And I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I hated your favourite song at first, but when I heard you sing it just moments ago, I grew attracted to it. Again, thank you for your apology._

_Yours truly, the guy who was annoyed with music_

_P.S.: Your karaoke duet was great._

Heffer then folded the letter into a paper plane, aimed it at the hand and threw it. Behind the curtain, Haruka was the one trying to get it. Once she caught it, she unfolded it and she and Hajime read it together. They were happy once they finished reading it.

"What a nice apology," said Hajime, smiling.

"So, everything's sorted, right?" questioned Haruka.

"Un," replied Hajime, nodding.

* * *

At the hotel at bedtime, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were in their beds.

"That karaoke trip was great," said Rocko. "I loved that letter the Midoriyama twins sent to you, Heffer."

"Me too," said Heffer.

"Well, tomorrow's the day we leave Japan," said Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt had anime puppy eyes with an anime river of tears flowing down their faces.

"I'm going to miss being here!" Heffer squeaked.

"Me too!" Filburt agreed.

"Hey, we had a good holiday, eh?" Rocko said.

Heffer and Filburt nod.

"Well, we better get some sleep," said Rocko. "We don't want to miss our flight back to O-Town."

"No we don't," said Filburt.

"Night, Rocko," said Heffer and Filburt.

"Goodnight, guys," said Rocko.

Rocko turned off the light and he, Heffer and Filburt all fell asleep.

* * *

**Today's the last day in Japan! Waahh, we had good times! Anyway, the final chapter will be here soon!**


	9. Coming Back from Japan

Chapter 9: Coming Back from Japan

It was Sunday again and it was the day the holidaymakers leave Japan. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were packing their stuff.

"It's sad to leave Japan now but we had a good time spending our holiday here," said Rocko.

"Also, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi are leaving Japan for America…again," said Heffer.

Once everything was packed up, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt stared at the hotel room they were going to leave together.

"Take a last look at the room, guys," said Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all sigh sadly together.

"Well, we better get to the airport before our plane leaves," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt left the room with their suitcases.

* * *

Later on the plane to O-Town, USA, the passengers were in their seats.

"Attention, captain speaking," announced the captain. "The plane is about to take off. Please put your seatbelts on."

Everyone did what they were told. Then the plane started to move.

"Bye-bye, Japan," said Zukin, looking out the window.

The plane finally took off.

"Well, by the time we get back to O-Town, it'll be school for us tomorrow," said Hiroshi.

"I know," said Ai. "But we had a good time in Osaka by spending our holiday there and reuniting with our family."

"That's right," said Zukin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heffer was listening to "Me ga Au Toki" on earphones, Filburt was watching an episode of SpringBoob SquirePin while Rocko…well, he's gone to use the toilet. The screen showed Tortellini in bed asleep at 6 o'clock in the morning. At SpringBoob's house, SpringBoob was getting out an air horn and some sellotape.

"Time to wake up Tortellini!" SpringBoob giggled.

SpringBoob put a piece of sellotape on the air horn's button, making it blare non-stop. Then he opened his bedroom window and threw the blaring air horn out. It crashed through Tortellini's bedroom window. The loud noise made Tortellini wake up screaming. Filburt started laughing, just as the song Heffer was listening to finished.

"Heffer, look!" Filburt laughed. "SpringBoob just woke up Tortellini by using an air horn!"

Heffer looked at the screen and laughed. Back on the screen, Tortellini poked his head out of his bedroom window. He was really furious.

"SPRINGBOOB, WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA WAKING ME UP AT 6'O CLOCK IN THE MORNING?" Tortellini screamed.

"It's time to get up, Tortellini!" SpringBoob replied cheerfully. "We don't want to be late for work!"

"But work isn't for 3 hours!" Tortellini spat. "Now leave me alone!"

Tortellini popped his head back inside. Heffer and Filburt giggled some more.

"Oh, Tortellini!" Heffer giggled.

Suddenly, Heffer felt an urge to pee.

"Filburt, is it okay if I go and pee?" Heffer asked.

"Sure, I'll wait for you," said Filburt.

Heffer got up from his seat, went over to a line of bathroom stalls and opened one. But in that one, Rocko was on the toilet, reading a newspaper! Heffer gasped, and this caused Rocko to gasp when he saw his best friend walking in on him. Heffer, who had an anime shocked face, got out his MP3 player from nowhere and started playing "Me ga Au Toki."

"Heffer, turn that music off and give me some privacy please!" Rocko snapped.

"Sorry!" Heffer apologized, turning off his MP3 player.

Heffer closed the stall door and heard Rocko locking it. Then, he heard the toilet flush and Rocko unlocked the door and came out with his newspaper.

"There you go, Heffer," said Rocko.

"Thank you," said Heffer.

Heffer went into the stall and locked it. Rocko went back to his seat.

"This is the end of the fanfic, right Rocko?" wondered Filburt, breaking the fourth wall.

"Yep, just wait until it fades out," replied Rocko, also breaking the fourth wall.

And it irises out like the other Rocko's Modern Life episodes did.

**THE END**

* * *

**Finally, it's the end! I just had to insert that "Me ga Au Toki" moment in this chapter!**


End file.
